The elderly may experience arthritis and similar conditions which involve the loss of fine motor skills in the wrists, hands and fingers. Therefore, elderly women often have difficulty fastening necklaces. It is normal to fasten such jewelry with the clasp behind the neck, thereby exacerbating the problem.
Even if the clasp is brought around to the front of the neck, the motor loss and discomfort may be so severe as to prevent ready fastening. Furthermore, it also is common for the elderly to have eye conditions which impair visual acuity, particularly at close distances. There is a need, therefore, for a clasp specifically designed to meet the needs of people who experience difficulty using ordinary clasps.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information disclosure statement:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,406,296 H. Wexler et al. Sep. 27, 1983 4,596,540 E. F'Geppert Jun. 24, 1986 5,025,247 J. Banks Jun. 18, 1991 3,747,171 A. Montague, Jr. Jul. 24, 1973 4,065,834 A. Montague, Jr. Jan. 03, 1978 5,008,987 T. Armour, II Apr. 23, 1991 5,060,348 D. Moshier Oct. 29, 1991 3,370,818 H. Perr Feb. 27, 1968 5,002,381 E. Murrell Mar. 26, 1991 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,296 teaches the use of hook and loop fastener material, such as that sold under the trademark VELCRO, in combination with beaded jewelry.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,540, 5,025,247, 3,747,171, 4,065,834 5,008,987 and 5,060,348 teach attaching two strap ends together with VELCRO-type fastener material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,818 is notable because it is one of the first to teach using adhesively-attached VELCRO-type fasteners to hold articles together.
The rest of the patents are representative of what is in the art.